simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson is a playable character and the primary protagonist of The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is the head of the Simpsons family and is the son of Abraham Simpson, husband of Marge Simpson, and father of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson. Homer appears as the player character in Level 1 and Level 7, as well as a car salesman in Level 2 and Level 5. Family members in-game * Abraham Simpson (father) * Marge Bouvier-Simpson (wife) * Bart Simpson (son) * Lisa Simpson (daughter) * Maggie Simpson (daughter) * Patty and Selma Bouvier (sisters-in-law) Roles & Appearances As said earlier, Homer is the main protagonist in the game. He is the first character playable and is the one who starts off the game's plot. The following list contains all of Homer's appearances in missions and in cutscenes. Game Introduction A mysterious wasp-like camera is spying on the Simpsons' House. After a quick look around, it flies straight into the living room where Homer is taking a nap on the sofa. After a few seconds, Homer wakes up, notices the Wasp Camera, slams it to the ground and crushes it with his foot. Level 1 * Level 1 Introduction - Homer finds some coins that emitted from the Wasp Camera he smashed. An advertisement featuring Krusty the Clown appears on the TV. He is advertising a new energy drink called "Buzz Cola" which is good for a person's energy. After watching the advert, Homer decides to get the cola and walks out of the living room drooling. * The Cola Caper - Homer leaves his house only to be confronted by his wife, Marge, who tells him that somebody ate every dessert in the house, to which Homer claims was probably Milhouse. Homer drives to the Kwik-E-Mart and asks Apu for the Buzz Cola and ice cream, he collects them and heads back home. * S-M-R-T - Upon arriving home, Marge tells Homer that Lisa left for school without her science project. Homer reluctantly hurries to the Springfield Elementary School before Principal Skinner and gives Lisa her project. * Petty Theft Homer - Marge suggests that Homer should go and talk to Ned Flanders as he seems upset. Homer goes to Ned, who explains that his possessions are missing, but not to Homer's surprise that he was the one responsible for Flanders' lost stuff. Homer leaves to find Flanders' possessions, these include his tuxedo, his lawn mover, his cooler from Barney, his family portrait and Rod's inhaler. He then returns to Flanders, who gives Homer a reward: a prayer from Lord's number one fan, but Homer just scoffs. * Office Spaced - Homer returns home, but he is told by Marge that he is late for work and today is his workplace evaluation day with Mr. Smithers. Homer drives to the Krusty Burger by the cemetery and encounters Lenny, he tells Homer that he saw Mr. Smithers at the Kwik-E-Mart. Homer borrows the Plow King from Barney and heads over to the Kwik-E-Mart where Smithers is waiting inside his convertible. Homer destroys Smithers' car and departs for work. * Blind Big Brother - Homer arrives at his workstation at the power plant to start work, but he notices a spy camera that could be taking pictures of him and leaking them online. Homer leaves his workplace and destroys the power couplings connected to the spy camera outside. Afterwards, he returns to his workplace, glad that he is able to get some sleep, but not until Mr. Burns says on an intercom that his "mindless drones" must return to their homes. * Flowers By Irene - At home, Homer sits down to watch the news on TV, it features Kent Brockman reading reports on Wasp Cameras and black vans appearing all over town. Homer looks out the window and notices one of these vans parked outside his front. He goes to investigate, but the van drives off upon inspection. Homer follows the van to which he is led to Mr. Burns' Mansion. This makes him believe that Mr. Burns is responsible for all the chaos. * Bonestorm Storm - Homer encounters Marge at the Grocery Store and explains to her the situation regarding Mr. Burns. However, Marge is more concerned about a new violent video game being released and plans on getting rid of it before children can get their hands on it. She and Homer set out to destroy ten boxes full of "Bonestorm 2" games by ramming into the Bonestorm Truck. * The Fat and Furious - Homer drives to the Power Plant and finds his friend, Carl, who thinks that he is drunk after explaining the situation. Homer suddenly realises that Smithers is going to warn Mr. Burns. Homer races Smithers to Mr. Burns' mansion where he comes face to face with Burns and scolds him for everything. But Mr. Burns reveals that the black vans were only harmless Pizza Vans much to Homer's surprise, and fires him on the spot. * This Old Shanty - Homer encounters Cletus at his shack and asks the redneck if he could borrow his truck. Cletus won't let him because he has to do his daily chores. Homer offers to do Cletus' chores for him, these include collecting cardboard tubes from the gas station and knocking down tomacco plants in the tomacco field. After completing these tasks, Homer returns to Cletus, who lends him his truck. Level 2 * Monkey See Monkey D'oh - Bart goes to Homer in the hospital parking lot and asks him can he borrow the Mr. Plow so he can fit Dr. Nick's monkeys in. At first, Homer tries to charge his own son, but does end up giving Bart his truck. Level 5 * Eight is Too Much - Apu turns to Homer in the hospital car park, while looking for a big enough vehicle to fit all his babies' diapers in, and asks him if he is allowed to use his custom-built car. Homer replies by saying that he can't borrow it, but he can sell it to Apu at an insanely high price. Level 6 * Kang and Kodos Strike Back - Bart tells Homer about the alien plot and the Duff Brewery being used to store laser guns. Homer is outraged at this, calling it Duff's biggest disgrace since Duff Ice. Bart and Homer leave for the Duff Brewery in Homer's old sports car from the 70's and race a black car there before the aliens can escape. They both arrive late however as Kang and Kodos reveal that they have mixed the evil cola with Springfield's water supply, which will awaken the dead. Level 7 * Rigor Motors - Lisa interrupts Homer to ask for survival supplies as he's watching the baseball game on TV, but after he sees it degenerate into chaos, he reluctantly agrees to find them. First, he goes to Flanders' house and collects Ned's first aid kit. Then he drives to Cletus' house and grabs his sleeping boards. Finally, he goes to Moe's house and grabs his chainsaw from him. Afterwards, Homer returns home with the supplies. * Long Black Probes - Homer heads over to the school playground, where he encounters Comic Book Guy. He explains to Homer that the alien spaceship is using a tractor beam to suck up trespassers and the black car parked underneath is an advanced probe. He also recommends that Homer should obtain a Zombie Car as it runs on human brains. Homer finds a zombie in the Springfield Cemetery and receives the Zombie Car from it. He then returns to the school and follows the black alien car to the power plant. * Pocket Protector - At the power plant, Homer finds Professor Frink with his Hover Car equipped with Nuclear Waste. He explains to him that nuclear waste is the aliens' weaknesses. Homer rides with Frink to deliver the toxic waste to the alien ship at the playground, where they sacrifice the car and Frink himself, but Frink's efforts only cause very little damage to the craft. * There's Something About Monty - Homer enters the school in desperate need of finding nuclear waste. He asks his daughter, Lisa, for help to which she suggests asking Mr. Burns, who has poisoned Springfield's water supply for years to come. Homer drives to the power plant, but not before the alien probe tries to intercept him. He escapes and arrives at the power plant, where he climbs up the wreckage to Mr. Burns' office. * Alien "Auto"topsy Part I - Inside his office, Homer asks Mr. Burns for help. He gives Homer a map of all the burial sites of the nuclear waste in Springfield. Homer leaves for the school playground and, as he arrives there, drives his car equipped with nuclear waste into the tractor beam, but still only little damage effects the ship. * Alien "Auto"topsy Part II - After sacrificing his car, Homer turns to Snake, who wonders what it would be like for him to get car-jacked. After a threat by Homer to flip Snake the bird if he doesn't comply, he and Homer drive to the power plant in Snake's Bandit while avoiding the black alien car again. They collect the nuclear waste and head back to the school playground where Snake and his car get sucked into the beam, but again, Homer's attempts only causes little damage to the spacecraft. * Alien "Auto"topsy Part III - Homer turns to his dad in the school playground with his modified WWII Vehicle, but he starts to worry when he asks his son if he is getting sacrificed for good. Homer and Grampa head off to the power plant and race the black alien car there, receive the nuclear waste and quickly head back to the school playground, avoiding the black alien car one last time. After losing it, they drive straight into the playground and into the tractor beam, where Grampa and his vehicle get sucked into the UFO. * Level 7 Movie - After Grampa, his car, and the nuclear waste are sucked into the UFO, it malfunctions and crashes down near the school's baseball field. Homer cheers for victory and chuckles for being scared of some harmless nuclear waste, when suddenly he feels a scratch on his back. Homer turns around and finds a third arm scratching him. Kang and Kodos then emerge from the crashed UFO looking as if they are preparing for death. A while later, Homer and his family are all gathered up on the sofa, with Lisa praising her dad for saving them all from the alien invasion, but Homer turns confused and asks her did that really happen, as he thought it was a bad dream after he ate too many raw hot dogs. Marge insists that Homer is town hero and he really did save Springfield. Bart then comes in and tells his dad that his fans are waiting outside, Homer is confused by the term "fans", but he opens the door and sees a crowd of different-colored Rigellians cheering for him. Homer then bends down and grabs a newspaper, where Rigellians cheer and encourage him to show off his muscles, while Kang and Kodos are sitting peacefully in heaven, admitting that their show, "Foolish Earthlings" was a success. * Flaming Tires - Homer finds Smithers outside the Kwik-E-Mart. Homer pleads for his help, but Smithers doesn't comply, citing Burns' demand for the delivery of his personal items, while Smithers himself has a brunch date. Homer collects the various stuff needed for Mr. Burns, including his sock garters, Doc Wunderstein's Tooth Powder and a "Yes, We Have No Bananas" vinyl record. Before Smithers could thank Homer, he awkwardly laughs and runs off, but Smithers lets him use his convertible anyway. Character costumes Homer has a number of Character Costumes, which are outfits that the player can purchase for the Character that they are playing as in that level. The costumes (usually three per level) can be purchased from the Costume Stores somewhere in each map, and purchasing all the costumes count towards getting 100% on that level. The Costume Stores for Homer are either in the Kwik-E-Mart, Springfield Elementary School, or Bart's bedroom in Level 7. These costumes are references to outfits that appear within the series. Normal The Normal costume includes the same white shirt and blue pants that Homer wears in every episode of the television series. This outfit is the default clothing that the player begins wearing in the levels that Homer appears in. The player can switch back to these clothes at any point using one of the Costume Stores. Casual Casual is an outfit available in Level 1. The outfit consists of Homer wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs. * Found on Level 1 * Costs 100 Coins (Purchase at the Kwik-E-Mart or the School) Muumuu Muumuu is an outfit available in Level 1. It is a blue muumuu dress with red flowers, as well as a white cap and blue shoes. The outfit is from King Size Homer, where he got extremely obese. * Found: Level 1 * Cost: 125 Coins (Purchase at the Kwik-E-Mart or the School) Chosen One Chosen One is an outfit available in Level 1. The outfit is a red robe with purple shoulders with the Stonecutters logo on the chest, and dons Homer with a red crown. This is the "Chosen One" costume that Homer wears when he becomes head of the secret stone cutters order in the episode Homer the Great. * Found: Level 1 * Cost: 150 Coins (Purchase at the Kwik-E-Mart or the School) Dirty Dirty is an outfit available in Level 7. The outfit consists of a dirty and ripped shirt, jacket, jeans, and shoes. It is based on an outfit he wears during the Treehouse of Horror IX segment The Terror of Tiny Toon. * Found: Level 7 * Cost: 400 Coins Evil Evil is an outfit available in Level 7. It is a red bodysuit with two small horns and a tipped tail. This is the evil version of Homer seen in his imagination during Whacking Day. This is the only Level 7 costume that doesn't reference any Treehouse of Horror episode. * Found: Level 7 * Cost: 450 Coins Donut Donut is an outfit available in Level 7. It replaces Homer's head with a donut and adds a tie to his outfit.This outfit is a reference to the Treehouse of Horror IV segment, The Devil and Homer Simpson. * Found: Level 7 * Cost: 500 Coins Quotes See here. Gallery Level 1 Simpsons Hit And Run.jpg|Homer driving the Family Sedan The Cola Caper.jpg|Homer inside the Kwik-E-Mart in "The Cola Caper" S-M-R-T.jpg|Homer racing Principal Skinner in "S-M-R-T" Simpsons hit and run Petty Theft Homer.jpg|Homer about to collect Ned's family portrait in "Petty Theft Homer" OfficeSpaced.png|Homer taking out Smithers in "Office Spaced" BlindBigBrother-HomerIsNotSleepingBecauseofCameras.PNG|Homer in his workstation in "Blind Big Brother" BlindBigBrother.png|Homer preparing to destroy the power couplings in the power plant Flowers By Irene.jpg|Homer following the Surveillance Van in "Flowers By Irene" BonestormStorm.png|Homer and Marge hitting the Bonestorm Truck in "Bonestorm Storm" TheFatandTheFurious.png|Homer approaching Mr. Burns' Mansion in "The Fat and Furious" 2017-12-31 21-54-16.619.png|Homer stood with Ned Flanders 2018-01-03 17-42-04.195.png|Homer stood in front of Mr. Burns Level 3 Newspaper-Level3.png|Homer on Level 3's newspaper Level 5 Car Built For Homer.png|Homer stood next to the Car Built For Homer Level 6 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 2.png|Homer and Bart observing the spacecraft 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 3.png|Homer and Bart listening to Kang and Kodos' plan 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 4.png|Homer and Bart processing the aliens' plan Vehicles Family Sedan.png|The Family Sedan, Homer's vehicle of choice. It is the main vehicle of Level 1 70's Sports Car.png|The 70's Sports Car, Homer's vehicle of choice. It is the main vehicle of Level 7 Mr. Plow.png|The Mr. Plow, a truck that Homer uses during the winter. It can be bought from him in Level 2 Car Built For Homer.png|The Car Built For Homer, a car custom made by himself. It can be bought from him in Level 5 Pre-release Level1Prerelease.jpg|Homer and Marge Level1Prerelease2.jpg|Homer standing in front of his house Level1Prerelease3.jpg Level1Prerelease5.jpg Level1Prerelease6.jpg Level1Prerelease7.jpg Level1Prerelease8.jpg|Homer stood next to a phone booth (Notice how his model resembles that of The Simpsons: Road Rage) Level1Prerelease9.jpg Level1Prerelease11.jpg Level1Prerelease12.jpg Level3Prerelease2.jpg Level3Prerelease10.jpg|Homer and Lisa jumping the dam Level3Prerelease11.jpg Level3Prerelease13.jpg Level3Prerelease14.jpg|Homer and Lisa driving towards the Squidport Level3Prerelease15.jpg Level7BetaElements.jpg|Homer standing in front of the school Level7Prerelease.jpg SHAR Level 7 prerelease.jpg Other Maxresdefault.jpg|Homer sleeping on the sofa in the main menu HomerIcon.png|Homer's HUD icon. Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Car Dealers Category:Playable Characters